


If Only For Today

by Angleterre97



Category: FrUK - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, If only for today, let it show *Entente Cordiale*</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only For Today

The meeting began like any other. Alfred rammbled on about nothing important and it was completly rediculous. Feliciano complained about being bored and the lack of pasta to Ludwig as he tried in vain to keep his cool. Lovino cursed and sputtered as Antonio tried to get him to smile for him and Francis and Arthur were fighting...strike that, no they weren't. Or at least if they were the other nations wouldn't know about it, they had both skipped the meeting that day.

////OOO/////

“Mnnn...what time's it?” Arthur grumbled as the sun streamed through the curtains, landing right on his face. He would normally have just rolled over to look at the digital red numbers of his alarm clock, but that was currently out of his line of sight.   
“Time to not worry about it, mon amour.” Came the reply from the man beside him in that sticky sweet accent that was so incredibly French. The arms around his waist tightened and he felt a patch of stubble rub against his cheek as a kiss was placed there as well. Being the perfect English gentleman that he was though, he just scowled back in reply. He wasn't going to put on any kind of act just because of what day it was.  
“What? Not even a good morning?” Francis asked teasingly as the Brit rose to a sitting position on the bed, the Frenchman's arms still wrapped possessively around him.  
“Is this morning good?” Arthur replied, teasing evident in his voice as well, and he allowed himself a small smile to grace his features.   
“I think so~”   
Arthur then attempted to get up, only to be held back down.   
“Ah-hem, I'd like to get up now frog.”   
“Why?” He whined as he tried to pull the smaller man back into the warm nest of sheets and covers that had been created during the night.  
“Because we have a meeting to attend today, so get your bloody arse up too.” But that is really the exact opposite of what Francis wanted to do today. Sitting up himself and with a final strong tug he had his petit lapin situated nicely in his lap.   
“Non, not today. A stuffy meeting room is no place to spend an anniversary.” At the mention of just exactly what day it was Arthur blushed a bright red as he gave a final, but in the end futile, attempt to get up.  
“Francis, we can't just not go, it a world meeting!”   
“They wont miss us mon cher, I promise.” And it was then that Arthur regarded the big, crystal blue, puppy dog eyes the Frencman was using for all that they were worth, on him. He hated those eyes, if only because they workrd almost evey time.   
“You....you think it's ok to just skip out?” At this Francis let out a soft chuckle. His Angleterre often had a hard time loosening up.   
“Of course, even people as stuffy as our....colleages would respect a couples special day~” And again Arthur blushed, deeper this time.   
“Y-you git. We most certainly are not a couple. We are merely two people who...who share a mutual agreement.”  
The taller blonde raised an eyebrow at the how flustered Arthur had become at the mention of such a thing, but only squeezed his catch tighter and brought his lips the others ear with a smirk.  
“An agreement to love and care for one another?”   
Before the Brit even got a chance to sputter any kind of response he was promptly silenced by his head being angled back and the Frenchman's lips on his own. Any other time he would have smacked the living daylights out of the him, but he supposed that today he might, might, just let it go (Not that he actually enjoyed it or anything, no of course not.) 

////OOO////

That day, their anniversary was not spent in a stuffy meeting room. A stuffy meeting room where they would have, without a doubt, been lead to bicker and fight amongst themselves, and eventually would have become, also without a doubt, utterly exasperated with eachother and everyone else around them.  
No, today they spent their time wrapped up in eachothers arms, instead of at eachothers throats. Whether it was in their bed that morning, out on the town during the afternoon, on the couch in the late evening, or again in their bed at the end of the day. They didn't care that the next day the sun would bring with it the same monotone routine of slaps, kicks and insults that was their daily lives. They didn't care because today, this one singular day of the year, they could be themselves and actually show and admit their love for eachother. This one day made up for the other 364 that lay inbetween, because even on those days, those days dripping with rage and chaos, they both still knew. And at the end of those day, with no one else around, they might even smile.

////OOO////

“I love you.” It could be said, and not begrudgingly.  
“Je t'aime aussi” And it was known that those words were true, and not empty.


End file.
